According to the World Health Organization, mortality due to cancer is expected to increase from 7.6 million in 2008 to 12 million deaths in 2030 (1). To address this growing problem, two emerging paradigms that are driving the evolution of newer treatment strategies are: (i) better understanding of oncogenic drivers, leading to the development of molecularly ‘targeted’ therapeutics (2-3); and, (ii) the use of nanotechnology to deliver drugs specifically to the tumor, thereby improving therapeutic index (4-5). However the interface between these two paradigms, which can offer unique opportunities for improving cancer chemotherapy, currently remains largely underexplored.